World of Light Plot
by HeartofDarkness1138
Summary: The title should be self-explanitory, this is basically just World of Light with a Subspace-esque plot
1. Introduction

Attention: this is chapter is not fic, skip to the next chapter to start the story, but this intro explains the rules I'll be following, so I highly recommend reading it.

Hello people of fanfic land! This is going to be my second real story (that Kingdom Hearts one is a mistake, read at your own risk...) Basically, this will be like if Smash Ultimate's world of light had a Subspace-style story mode. The twist though: there will be none of this "spirits possess clones" crap (Nintendo, I love you, but I hate this aspect of WoL) Instead, every spirit will be its own thing i.e. when Mario and Kirby fight a guardian, they really fight one, not just a big R.O.B. Other than that though, I'll keep as close to the mode as I can.

I'm sure not all of you want to read this whole thing, so I'll start with the basic rules I'll be following:

1\. I will NOT include every single spirit. Case in point, in the first chapter I have Kirby fight all of the spirits from that first road except for Celeste. The reason I will leave some out will be because I don't want to over crowd chapters, there are WAY too many spirits for me to write about, or I just don't know the character well enough to choreograph a fight with them. And I'll also take out most FE characters, otherwise there would be one literally every chapter, which will get stale.

2\. While I will introduce every single playable character, I will not use them in every chapter, since there are way too many. And yeah, I'm gonna be playing favourites. Olimar will rarely be used, deal with it.

3\. Lastly, I cannot take full credit for this. While the story is all mine, there's no way I can remember every single spirit. So to help me organize things, I will be basing things loosely on a let's play, done by a YouTube channel called The D-Pad. And maybe a bit of ProJared. And some of my own personal playthrough. I like this game a lot, ok?

That's it for rules (and an obligatory shoutouts), you should safely be able to start the story proper now. For those interested though, here's some miscellaneous info!

To start off, I prefer Subspace over WoL. That's just me, I love story driven games and I absolutely cannot understand the hate for that mode. Complaining about the maze and Tabuu specifically is one, thing, but the rest of it is near perfect. Watch the video essay on it by the YouTuber Arlo. It captures my feelings pretty perfectly. Anywho, I decided to add a story to WoL, simple as that. And for those of you coming from my Smash 64 story, don't worry, it's on a brief hiatus, but I'll definitely finish it and definitely move on to do the other games. I just couldn't hold this one in any longer, I'm gonna work on this one until I'm burnt out, then I'll go back to the other one. And for those interested, I have Godzilla and Nintendo crossover fics in the works, so stay tuned if you enjoy either of those. That's it for now, enjoy the story!


	2. 1: The Adventure Begins

Kirby slowly opened his eyes as he picked himself up off the ground. The last thing he remembered was... Well, the pink ball didn't even want to think about it. He knew he was the only survivor though. And as he looked up, the first thing he saw was the one who did all of this. Galeem was visible over the horizon, granting light to a brand new world, one compromised of pieces of individual lands. Kirby wasn't sure how he would solve this, but his heroic instinct told him he had to try.

The puffball turned around and walked down the hill he was on, only to find a seemingly endless field in front of him. It seemed so empty, it gave the hero an unsettling feeling, knowing things weren't right.

As he walked along though, Kirby heard something rustling around in the grass. He looked around, not seeing anything immediately. Suddenly though, it jumped at him: a large frog-like creature that seemed to be leaking something from its body. Kirby jumped out of the way just in time. And it was a lucky thing, as the spot that the creature landed on was now covered in a strange, poisonous looking puddle. The monster jumped again, but Kirby was ready for it this time. He drew out his hammer and whacked the attacker on the head. The creature fell to the ground, and when it got up it was no longer violent. In fact it barely even acknowledged Kirby's existence now.

Within seconds though, the thing transformed, turning from a physical creature into small orbit, confusing the hero to no end. Once the process was finished, the ball circled around him, making the pink one feel more powerful somehow. Kirby wasn't one to question random occurrences, so he went on without complaint.

He continued on the path, now on guard in case any more monsters appeared. Eventually, he did come across another type of monster. An almost pocket-sized monster was running around the field, though it didn't seem to notice Kirby. The pink ball recognized it though, it was Eevee, a pokemon that was able to be summoned during fights. It was fierce in battle, but always seemed gentle outside of the area. Surely it would recognize the hero and offer help? But no, as soon as Kirby approached, the small creature turned toward him, it's eyes glowing red. As soon as it noticed the threat, three figures materialized behind it, appearing like three large Eevees with elemental abilities.

One of the evolutions, surging with electricity, quickly lunged at Kirby. This time the ball could not dodge in time and was immediately zapped, sending him to the ground. The two others, one of water and one of fire, ran toward him, likely to finish him off. The water-type attacked first, shooting a concentrated blast of water from its mouth. Kirby acted quickly though, opening his own mouth you catch the stream and immediately blasting it out at the fiery one. The creature fell to the ground stunned, allowing the hungry warrior to quickly inhale it, gaining it's fire power in the process. He dodged another shot of water, sending a fire ball toward the electric fox. It tried to move out of the way, but the blast hit it right in the chest, taking it out of commission. Lastly, as the remaining threat shot one last blast, Kirby drew his cutter blade, throwing it so it would cut through the water and hit the final creature. Kirby turned back to Eevee, who appeared to be freed from its trance, as its eyes returned to normal and it ran over to the puffball in gratitude. At the same time, the other attackers disappeared, along with Kirby's fire, revealing themselves to have been fakes, likely created by whatever possessed the smaller one. Shortly after, Eevee transformed the same way the first monster did, becoming and orb that gave the star warrior another surge of power. He now realized, if he could defeat more powerful opponents, Galeem wouldn't be able to stand a chance.

With his current revelation in mind, Kirby set off again, eventually seeing a temple of sorts, with a large staircase leading to the top. Kirby expected more tough opponents would dwell there, but he was taken aback by exactly who he had to fight. At the base of the temple stood Mario himself. Every other time worlds crossed, the plumber was one of his closest allies. Now though, they would be forced to fight beyond a friendly match.

Mario ran forward to confront Kirby, sending a flying kick straight at him that knocked the pink ball back, taken off guard. He was ready now though, taking out his hammer and swinging it with all his might at the man in red. Mario dodged, but just barely, and sent a fireball directly at Kirby. He braced himself, but ended up taking far less damage than he anticipated. The puffball's theory was right: the opponents he defeated were giving him power. Kirby ran at Mario, turning to stone at the last moment in order to knock his foe down, drawing his cutter quickly afterward to land a finishing blow.

Mario was finally defeated, his eyes normalizing again and the damage he took healing up.

"Where... What happened..." Mario looked around, finally remembering his situation, "that's right, Galeem... He captured us and brought us here, right?"

Kirby nodded in confirmation, before briefly explaining how this world works, which was difficult without words.

"You... Beat the monsters, then get stronger? I'll have to see that to believe it..." Fortunately, or unfortunately, for the duo, they would be able to test the process very shortly. They heard the sound of metal clashing against stone, and when they turned, the saw a hulking metallic monster


	3. 2: Misgendered Man and Maniacal Machines

Disclaimer: This chapter introduces Sheik, whom I will use masculine pronouns to refer to. In my eyes, even if he used to be Zelda, Sheik is his own person who is male presenting in his game. Plus video games need more trans representation. And I don't want any angry commenters arguing with me, ok? Good. Now, please enjoy!

Mario jumped out of the way just before a massive lazer blasted out of the robot's eyes, directly at them.

"What is that?!" Mario yelled in confusion, putting his guard up as the creaure prepared another attack.

Kirby was pretty sure of what to do though, as he'd face enough monsters with giant eyes at this point. He drew the monster's attention, dodging the lazer at the last second. He managed to get up close to the thing and pulled out his cutter, stabbed the robot in the eye. The thing's head spun and whirred before finally toppling over and exploding, sending the still attached Kirby flying back toward his ally.

The robot miraculously recovered, its deep red eyes now glowing light blue shortly before it disappeared like others before it.

"Well... Now I think I understand how this works." Mario said as he felt the increase of power from the spirit they just defeated. The two climbed up the temple stairs, getting a perfect view of their ultimate goal in the distance. "There's Galeem... That's where we need to get in order beat him and set things back to normal!"

The heroic plumber ran forward toward the opposite stair case, fully ready to face this foe. As he approached however, he felt a sudden, stinging pain in his arm. He looked down and saw several thin needles sticking out of his limb.

Kirby ran forward to check how Mario was, but as he got close, a nearly invisible rope wrapped around his foot, stopping him in place so that he couldn't avoid the small bomb that went off near him, knocking him to the floor. After the two attacks, a cloud of smoke materialized, with a ninja taking shape within it.

"Sheik?!" Mario yelled in amazement and anxiety, as he knew they would have to fight him. Kirby recovered from the blast and charged at Sheik as Mario removed the needles. As the star warrior charged with his hammer, the attacker teleported once again, dodging just as Kirby swung.

Mario got his arm back in working order just in time for Sheik to come flying in with his heel. The plumber countered this time, jumping up and landing directly onto the ninja's head, knocking his opponent to the ground, just in time for Kirby shoot out a blast from his cutter blade, directly at him.

Sheik laid on the temple floor for a moment before the heroes saw the damage miraculously recover, and the warrior got up, seeing the two others with their accompanying spirits.

"What kind of trouble are we in this time?"

A short explanation from Kirby, and a lot of effort from Mario to explain Kirby's charades

"This is far worse than Tabuu then..." Sheik analyzed. "And I've got another troubling concern... I tried, and it looks like I can't turn back into the princess. Galeem must have isolated our alternate forms... Makes sense if he wants less people going after him." He noted, something Mario and Kirby likely never would have found out. Sheik looked around, surveying their surroundings. "We don't have many options with all this fog. We'll just have to pick one of these staircases and see where it leads."

The moment he finished his sentence though, off in the distance a bright light flashed, and all of a sudden there were barriers blocking off two of the staircases

"That's some very selective magic Galeem has..." Sheik commented. "This way it is then." He stated, walking down the temple stairs with Mario and Kirby following close behind.

The group didn't get very far before the next attack though. Kirby watched as Mario was suddenly knocked to the ground by a flash of blue. Sheik quickly turned, but before he could assess the situation, he was hit too. Kirby had no idea what was going on, he braced himself for an attack, and when he heard the sound of something zooming toward him, he jumped up and backflipped out of the way. The being finally stopped, allowing the three to get a good look at it. They all expected to see the familiar face of another friend that needed saving, but were all surprised to see his robotic counterpart instead.

"Metal Sonic!" Mario shouted as he got up. The others had only moments to contemplate the ridiculousness of the robot duplicate before it began to speak.

"PRIMARY DIRECTIVE: DESTROY THOSE WHO POSE A THREAT TO GALEEM" The robot stated matter-of-factly before charging again. The attacker was fast, but Sheik was able to dodge at just the right moment. He noticed the orb that floated around him as his two counterparts described, and figured that the power-up he gained was the only reason he was able to dodge. It didn't help much the second time around though, as he was knocked down yet again.

Despite his previous shortcoming, Mario was the only person who had dealt with this foe before, and was therefore certain he could defeat him. "Look! Sonic!" He shouted as he pointed behind the machine. To everyone's disbelief, Metal Sonic immediately whipped around, leaving him open to a hammer strike to the head from Kirby.

The mechanical duplicate sputtered and whirred, the blunt for being powerful enough to fatally wound it. Finally, it fell down, but as was par for the course at this point, it got right back up, undamaged.

"RECALLING MEMORY... ANALYSIS: GALEEM HAS CAPTURED EGGMAN. PRIME OBJECTIVE: HELP HEROES TO SAVE EGGMAN" With his last words bluntly chosen, Metal Sonic allowed himself to dissipate like the others, until he was just an orb floating around the trio.

The group took a few moments to recover, before Sheik finally spoke up. "That was very close... We wouldn't have made it if not for Mario's trick. We need to have better strategies going into these battles. One thing's for sure though, we now know they have just enough of their original personalities left to be manipulated. Also, the question must be asked why some disappear immediately, while us three are able to remain here..." By the time the ninja was finished speaking, the other two heroes were fast asleep, worn out by the battles they had gone through so far. Sheik sighed, "I really hope someone serious joins the party next time..." He decided to take watch in case of more attackers, allowing the others to sleep and recover for now


End file.
